


Disgusting (day 22-Hair matted with blood/Torture)

by Only_Slightly_Obsessed (A_Stressed_Cupcake)



Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [22]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, Blood, Curt has a potty mouth, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Language, and the tiniest smidge of fluff, less soft Curt, soft Tati
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Stressed_Cupcake/pseuds/Only_Slightly_Obsessed
Summary: There’s still blood in his hair from where he grabbed him._____Whumptober 2020 day 22: Hair matted with blood/Torture
Relationships: Agent Curt Mega & Tatiana Slozhno
Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965271
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Disgusting (day 22-Hair matted with blood/Torture)

**Author's Note:**

> cw implied torture and not implied blood

There’s still blood in his hair from where he grabbed him. His  _ own _ blood, and the thought makes him a little sick. Okay,  _ very _ sick, but honestly, the wound in his side is a much bigger problem. It’s not deep, thank God, and he’s already changed his shirt, but that was all he had time to do before leaving for Geneva. He could get the rest there.

Tatiana sits in front of him in the jet, cleaning her pistol distractedly. Which would be alright, if only said distraction wasn’t him.

“What?” he snaps, curling in on himself a bit.

“You look disgusting.” Tatiana tells him, matter-of-factly and without a moment’s hesitation.

Rude.

“Yeah, well, that’s how torture usually makes you look.” he mumbles, “Bloody and fucking disgusting.”

“Your hair is all…” she gestures at her head vaguely, before returning to the gun in her hand, “I can’t remember the word.” she admits.

“Yeah, I  _ know _ !” he groans, “I know I look gross, you don’t have to rub it in!”

Tatiana gives him a look halfway between annoyance and pity. It’s a little demeaning. Not only did she save his ass, now she wants to look after him, too. Utterly humiliating. They’re not there yet. With some luck, they will never be.

Tatiana doesn’t wait for him to get it together, though.

“Sit.” she tells him, patting the empty seat next to her.

“What?”

“Sit.” she repeats, tiredly, “I will clean your hair before the blood gets too stuck there, yes? You won’t have time to do it in Geneva.”

“I don’t need your help.” he growls.

“That’s what you said last time, and here you are.” she says, flatly, “Being bloody and fucking disgusting, as you put it. Sit.”

When he still doesn’t move, she sighs, sets the pistol aside, and sits next to him herself.

Curt doesn’t have the energy to protest.

She spends twenty minutes cleaning all the blood away from his hair with a wet paper towel and makes him look almost decent. 

He almost thanks her.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Curt and Tati friendship content before they became friends officially? Yes.  
> Curt being a baby about his blood to cope with the trauma? Also yes. What else could you possibly want?
> 
> -Rémy


End file.
